


Falling in Love with Rye-Bread

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, pre-ah ot6 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took months of dick jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love with Rye-Bread

Ryan walked into Geoff and Jack’s lives like he was treading on a wire that was bending and snapping under his footing. The only thing they knew about him back then was that he had been in Edgar’s gang, he got out, and he was offering to help them. Ryan had been generally very non-obtrusive and quiet for the first couple of months of them working together.

Ryan was actually very easy to get along with, but out of trepidation, Jack and Geoff hadn’t discovered that until around two months later, when they all decided to go out for drinks and within five minutes were laughing like old time friends.

After that, it only took a month of dick jokes, heists, way too many close calls than should be possible in 31 days, and Jack and Geoff discussing polyamory in their spare time to realize that they were in love with Ryan. If anyone asked them what made the guys fall in love, Jack would say his personality and Geoff would say his ass.

They had expected Ryan to at least be hesitant. They didn’t exactly expect to 5 minutes of consideration before Ryan’s face broke out in a grin and he nodded, saying “Yeah. Yeah that sounds good.”

There first official date got ruined by the cops, because for some reason they thought a heist was an acceptable date. The first date that could honestly be counted was them going to a pizza place after they all broke at least three bones in a fight and they finally got released from the hospital together.

All in all, for three guys in love, things went relatively well.


End file.
